Love In The 50's
by Jobananax333
Summary: 2girls from the 50's find out that they like each other, and Ashley knows she likes girls but never told any one cuz she has never herd of anything like it.Then the girl she likes has similer feelings.But can 2girls be in love or is it crazy.I Own Nothing
1. Chapter 1

**Love the 50's? Love Spashley? Well I'm putting them together. I know I'm already doing a story but I can handle it. I have been doing research about the 50's & how the talk, what people wore & drove & I think I'm ready to start this. So this is about all the characters but I add another charter named Ricky Carlin he is older than Spencer but young then Glen & Clay. Ricky has black curly hair like Arthur he is a mussel head big & strong. He is about same height as Glen. The story is about when two girls from the 50's find out that they like each other, and if that is even possible that they like each other. When they both have a boy that likes them. Ashley knows that she likes girls but never told anyone & just did what is "normal".**

_**Love In The 50's**_

_Chap.1_

"Hey, Spencer do you like my new car? My pop got it for me." Aiden asked her ask her as he drove next to her. She was walking home with her best friend Ashley from school. They live next store to each other & have been friends since they were two when the Carlin's moved next store to them. Aiden had on jeans with a cuff at the bottom of then. With his letterman jacket on, he played football, and baseball. The school colors are green & yellow. Spencer had a sleeveless dress on it was red & white her favorite colors. With her long bangs & the rest of her hair was in a ponytail with a scarf pulling it back. Ashley had a long skirt that was baby blue with white polka dots and quarter sleeves, her shirt was a baby blue.

"Yeah its boss." She says holding her book's to her chest. "What type of machineis it Aiden?" she ask him.

"It's a Bentley Mk. VI Drophead Coupe." He answers, it's black with white lather & black trim around it. He hops out of the car. "So, Spencer if you want we could go grab a pop, down at the soda shop? I have my new car so we don't have to walk." He had a hopeful look on his face. Ashley's face grow sad because they had plans to night with their family's & thought Spencer would live & go hang with Aiden tonight because she had been going with Aiden sometimes now.

"I can't tonight Aiden I have to get home my mom pop are having a BBQ with Ashley's family to night but tomorrow maybe we could catch a flick together?" Spencer said to make up for it.

"Yeah ok, but let me drive you and Ashley home, it's getting late." Spencer looked at Ashley & she nodded ok.

"Ok thanks Aiden." Spencer says, Aiden opens the door & pulls back the set for Ashley to get in the back of the car, then put the setback for Spencer to sit in the front. She sat down and Aiden walked over to the driver set.

"So Spencer what flick do you want to see tomorrow?" He asked her as he drove off, & then put his arm around Spencer.

"Ummm that alien move looks good or that new one that just came out the funny one." Aiden had no clue what she was talking about.

"What?" He said.

"Aliens Attack & Pink Woman they look really good." (Not real movies) Ashley said.

"Yeah yeah that one." Spencer said turning to look at her.

"Oh I don't want to see them let's see the new horror flick." He says

"Oh ok." She says disappointed & sad she doesn't like horror movies, but Aiden does and they normally do what he wants to do.

"Here we are." He pulls up to Spencer and Ashley's house.

"Spencer, Ashley there you are it's getting late. Oh hello Aiden." Paula said as they got out of the car.

"Hello Mrs. Carlin." Aiden got out of the car to help the girls out. "How are you today?" He asks her.

"Ohhh it's good what about you, how is school going?" Paula asks him.

"Ohhh, it's good, I have been doing good on my sports too, baseball, & football." He walks Spencer and Ashley over to where Paula was standing.

"Ohhh, you just an all American boy aren't you. Is that a new car I see?" She asks him.

"Yes mam'a it is, my pop got it for me for doing so good in school & sports." He says taking a good look at it. "Well I have to get home my mom & pop are expecting me for dinner."

"Ok then, Spencer I'll be in the back if you need me." Paula says as she walks away. Spencer shoots Ashley a glance to bet it.

"I'll be in your room." Ashley walks in to the house and up stares to Spencer's room and looks out Spencer window and looked out of it & saw Spencer & Aiden making out. Ashley just looked sad as she was Spencer kiss Aiden, when she wished it was her kissing Spencer. Aiden jumped in his car & drove away. & Spencer came in the house and up to her room where Ashley was.

"Hey Ashley you seem frosted, what's the new?" Spencer says as she walks in the room.

"Ohhh, its nothing just I need some Z's school is trading is all."

"Oh so, want to go out back to get a pop & a burger to eat?" Spencer smiles & holds out her hand to Ashley.

"Yeah ok." Spencer and Ashley walk down the stairs & out to the back yard where Glen, Clay, & Ricky where playing with this new thing it's called a frisbee it like a plate that flies in the air. Arthur & Bruce (Ashley's dad) where at the grill. Paula & Christen where talking about new caporal respires & a new oven that cooks it in less than two hours is ant that just boss. And Spencer & Ashley get a pop from the cooler as they wait for dinner to be served so they could eat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I'm glad you liked it & for everyone reading FRIDAY, FRIDAY, FRIDAY SILENCE DAY 2010!!!!!! OMG Glee tomorrow!!!!!!!!! Watch it!!!!**

_**Love In The 50's**_

_Chap.2_

It's the end BBQ and Kyla finely shows up, that's Ashley sister 6 months younger then Ashley.

"Ohhh, Kyla wear where you?" Christian asks.

"Bob and I were getting a pop." She says

"Your to young for that Kyla, Ashley isn't talking to boys." Christian says as they all start cleaning up from the BBQ.

"Ashley & Spencer where with Aiden today after school." Kyla says.

"Aiden was dropping them off like a gentleman Bob didn't even get you home in time for dinner."

"Bob did walk me home."

"Just go help the girls clean up."

"Yes mom." And with that Kyla was helping Ashley & Spencer clean up.

"Ashley do you want to stay over tonight? I got a new recoded we could listen to." Spencer asked her.

"I have to ask my mom but I want to." Ashley smiles in hope her mom says yes cuz Ashley will sleep in the same house, room, & bad as Spencer. Ashley runs off to ask her mom.

"Hey mom, can I sleep over Spencer's house tonight?" Ashley said hopeful for the one word she wanted to her.

"Yes but…." That's all Ashley herd.

"Thanks mom." She ran over to Spencer. "My mom said yes." Ashley said all girly.

"Cool, so when we are done cleaning we can go my room & hang out, sound good?" Spencer asked Ashley holding her hand now. Ashley can't do anything but nod her head yes.

"Girls you can go up satires where all done right now." Paula tells them.

"Ok mom." Spencer pulls Ashley up the stairs. Ashley is still on cloud 9 and has no idea where she is going. "So, what do you want to do?" Spencer asks.

_Kiss you _Ashley thinks to herself. "Ummm, whatever you want Spencer." _Lord she looks pretty tonight._ All Ashley can think about.

"Well we could talk about Timmy and you." Spencer winks & laughs. Ashley goes bright red.

"I don't like him." Is all she can say.

"Then who do you like?" Spencer sits on her bed.

Ashley gulps "This cool person in my school." Is all she says then looks at the floor & blushes. Spencer picks her head up by her chin. Ashley gets chills.

"Come on I won't tell." Spencer says a little hurt the friend can't trust her.

"I can't it is a big secret maybe one day Spencer. I promise." Ashley kisses Spencer on the cheek. Spencer closes her eyes & smiles a little.

"Girls get ready for bed." Paula calls up to them.

""Yeah mom." Spencer says. Spencer and Ashley dressed in to night gowns, & clime in to Spencer's bed. Paula comes in.

"Good night girls." & shouts off the light.

"Ashley?" Spencer says in a whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Will you hold my hand?"

"Ummm… I ….. Ok." Ashley grabs it & Spencer squeezes it. Spencer has the biggest smile on but it is hidden by the darkness. & all Ashley can think is _Spencer's hands are smooth & little bits of electric are coming off it. Spencer Carlin is holding my hand Oh My Lord, Oh my I think I'm blushing. Spencer smells good._

**Watch Glee!!!!!!!!**


	3. Sorry

OK I don't know what to do next with this story & I like it as a cliff hanger. I'm sorry if you guy liked it but I'm ok with the story like this. But if anyone want to take this story over I will e-mail you the other chapters but it's to much for me cuz I have no clue what to do with it. I'm sorry if I let you down but it was just to much for me to handle.

- sorry


End file.
